Lothen
Lothen small village in Ibaxer. It is primarily known as a resting place for individuals who are coming in from boats from Vassalan after a multi-month long voyage. Lead by Chief Sarsho, the city was settled about 50 years before the start of the campaign. Because the city is mostly used a rest stop for travelers, most of its income comes from the Overtime Inn, which is by far the largest building in the city. The city itself is rather poor, resulting in many beggars and robbers, but the overall quality of life for the civilians seems to be quite good, whether that be from optimism, or simple suppression of discontent, is unknown History Points of interest Inns Overtime Inn Shops The Metal Petal The Lanky Emerald Owned by Flynn Erald. Largest building second only to the Overtime Inn. Most of the adult citizens spend their time at this bar. For the most part, there isn't a large amount of fighting and violence in the bar, as the citizens are somewhat peaceful and violence is usually reserved for criminal activity taking place out of sight of public eye. The Hissing Tortoise Owned by Chess Andon. This is a failing bar, largely caused by The Lanky Emerald's success and access to finer ales. The owner constantly makes attempts to run the Lanky Emerald out of business Houses Other The Hungry Well A well near an area with a large amount of disappearances. The Party is tasked with entering the well to figure out the cause of the disappearances. The Party approached the well cautiously, and, when they found a Banshee circling around it, they snuck into the houses in the area. The Banshee, overhearing them, started searching through the houses. Kadaryis, standing watch, noticed a change in her patrol, and the party made a sprint for the well, jumping inside of it. At the bottom, they found a large hollowed out hole, which was a spherical shape with a 20 foot diameter. As the party swam to investigate the bottom of the well, they were attacked by two alligators, Big Bertha, and Massive Marco. The Party was able to dispose of the crocodiles quite easily before proceeding into a small hole that lead into an underground hideout above water. in it, they met Kaldone Nell, the last surviving member of The Exiled who, unbeknowest to The Party, was infected with the zombie virus. Important People Gizmo An old wizard who spends most of his time in the town square preforming magic tricks for local kids to entertain them. Gizmo meets the party during one of these occurrences, convincing them to meet a powerful person in a specific room in an Inn. This powerful person turns out to be him, not being able to speak of more serious matters in public. He explains to the party that he is a protector of the city of Lothen, and that he fears that he will not be around a lot longer due to his old age. He requests that the party venture to the Wizard's Guild, a very famous school for wizards located on a lone island, to locate his son, Aflan, to serve as his succesor for the city of Lothen. Flynn Erald The Black Flag Though not a specific person, the Black Flag is a feared organization that conducts quite a bit of its business in the city of Lothen, though their influence spreads a bit beyond the city. The Party first encountered them in the Lanky Emerald, when one of the members, prejudiced against the Orc, Ka'daryis Moonglean, picked a fight with them. This tavern brawl resulted in the Black Flag being knocked out or killed, and the Party in once piece. Important Places